1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display capable of preventing a voltage drop in power source wiring lines and of preventing the coupling of data lines to improve yield.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With the development of information technology, while demand for organic light emitting displays increases, research on displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP). field emission displays (FED), electrophoretic displays (EPD), organic electroluminescence emitting displays (OLED) continues.
In an organic light emitting display, light is generated as a result of recombination of electrons supplied by a cathode and holes supplied by an anode.
An organic light emitting display may realize low voltage driving, have high response speed, high brightness, is thin, and may display all of the colors in a visible region to satisfy various needs of users.
An organic light emitting display includes gate wiring lines and data wiring lines that perpendicularly intersect each other and a plurality of sub-pixels connected to power source wiring lines separated from the data wiring lines by a uniform distance. The power source wiring line functions as a storage capacitor for storing a signal in the data wiring line and a path through which current flows through a driving transistor in the sub-pixels.
An IR drop in the power source wiring line is less near a power supply source. Conversely, the IR drop in the power source wiring line remote from the power supply source is greater.
In the conventional organic light emitting display, due to the IR drop of the power source wiring line varying in accordance with the position of each sub-pixel, the amount of current in each sub-pixel varies with the position of each sub-pixel so that emission brightness is non-uniform. Such a problem is severe for large panels.
In order to prevent the IR drop of the power source wiring line, a method of increasing the width of the power source wiring line in the layout structure of an array unit is used. However, since the possibility of generating a short among various wiring lines, such as the power source wiring line, the gate wiring line, the data wiring line, or an initializing power source wiring line increases as the width of the power source wiring line increases. Accordingly, there are limitations on increasing the width of the power source wiring line.